Harry Potter and the Deep Magic
by hEireannCailin
Summary: Harry Potter is of age and embarking on an adventure to deafeat Lord Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a suprising addition set out in their Seventh year to take part in the greatest war of their time. This is my first fanfic Please R & R!
1. Thinking things through

Harry sat with his forehead pressed against the cool window of the Hogwart's Express. Staring silently out the window and seeing nothing he sighed and sat back. Leaning his head against the chair Harry closed his eyes and was absorbed in thoughts. Earlier that day he stood on the lawn of Hogwart's looking over the Black Lake with Ron and Hermione, remembering that there was hope left in the world. But here alone everything assaulted him. Dumbledore was gone, he'd let Ginny go, and he had to track down Voldemort and his horcruxes, the future of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders, these thoughts whirled in his mind making his head swim. The compartment door flew open and Hermione stuck her head in.

"Harry, are you certain you're okay?" She asked looking at him quizzically, "You could always come and join us in the corridor if you'd like."

"Thanks Hermione, but really I'm okay. I need time to think." Harry automatically responded.

Hermione slid the compartment door shut and walked away to find Ron. He had chosen to come on the Hogwarts Express with Hermione and Ron for two reasons: one was that it was virtually empty. Most students had traveled directly home from the funeral with family, Hermione and Ron as prefects were expected to keep an eye on those who had not. Although the Weasley's had offered to take Harry directly to the Burrow for the Wedding, he opted out. Mainly because being around Ginny while wedding plans were being finalized would not be easy, so he'd wait until at least Ron and Hermione were there too.

Harry sat back and again began thinking of all that had passed in the past weeks. So many things that he needed to deal with and sort through. He remembered a year ago and all of the feelings he had let boil until he'd exploded in Dumbledore's office. He could not let that happen again. Too much was dependent on him, he had to figure out a way to deal with everything that was happening, and would happen. The most important issue that needed to be dealt with was the information he had learned about horcruxes. For a year he had been going to Dumbledore's office and learning about Voldemort through Dumbledore's memories. That information was valuable and Harry knew he would have to start recording what he had learned from Dumbledore.

Taking out a piece of parchment and his favorite eagle quill, Harry began to write down different snippets of information that he had learned from Dumbledore. Scribbling as fast as he could remember Harry continued to write as the parchment began to spill onto the floor. Time quickly passed and Harry was surprised to feel the train rumble to a stop. Standing up and stretching Harry glanced over as the compartment door slid open.

"Harry mate are you ready to go?" Ron Weasley said sticking his large red head through the door, "Mum and Dad are bound to be waiting on the platform for us."

Harry quickly rolled up the three feet of parchment he had written and stuffed it into his bag. Grabbing his trunk, and Hedwig's cage Harry followed Ron and Hermione to Platform 9 ¾.

There on the platform stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continually glancing about them. Harry recognized a few members of the Order of the Phoenix lurking about in the crowd, disguised and keeping a low profile. Upon seeing Harry alight onto the platform many of the Order members walked quickly over to him and shook his hand. Something else, however, had caught Harry's eye. In bewilderment Harry turned to see Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley Dursley all standing uncomfortably glancing around them. Smiling despite himself Harry hurried over to them.

"Uhhh, Uncle Vernon. I won't be coming to Number 4 Privet Drive today." Harry said struggling to choke back laughter. "I forgot to, erm, tell you that well a lot has happened. My best mate's brother is getting married and I am on my way to his place for a few days."

"But I remember what that…that…that man Dumbedory said last summer, you have no choice but to return to our home." Uncle Vernon stammered out, his face turning a nasty shade of violet as his vein throbbed in his forehead.

"That is right, and I will be returning to Privet Drive in a few days' times. My friends Ron and Hermione will be coming with me. We won't be there more than a couple of nights. They can camp out on my floor. I'll be collecting my belongings and moving out for good." Harry explained matter of factly to his uncle.

Vernon's face contorted many times through out Harry's explanation. He thought to himself, _how dare he talk to me like that_. But he saw the depth of meaning in Harry's eyes, and after all he would be rid of Harry for good after this visit. He knew he would be unsuccessful to try and bully Harry. Something, although he was not quite sure what had changed since the last time he had seen his nephew. Curtly he nodded at Harry, and turned to storm out, Petunia and Dudley followed as Vernon turned one last time and looked directly at Harry.

Smiling with relief that his Uncle had not made a scene Harry turned to find the Weasley's and Hermione. They all stood and looked at Harry in astonishment and amazement. Harry Potter was no longer a boy. He was finally coming into his own. Harry was ready for the task laid out before him.


	2. A Stolen Moment

The scent of flowers wafted tantalizingly through the house. Harry smelled the sweet smells as he slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up and grabbing his glasses of the bedside table Harry looked over to the lump under the bright orange bedspread that was Ron. He glanced around the room and saw that Fred and George must have arrived sometime in the night as he saw two more pallets on the floor near him. Due to all of the family in town Harry and the twins had been relegated to sleeping on the floor in Ron's attic room.

Leaving the room quietly Harry went down the stairs to get washed up. Upon entering the hallway Harry heard noises downstairs that confirmed preparations must have gotten under way fairly early that morning. Quickly ducking into the loo and washing up Harry returned to Ron's room to wake the Weasley boys who were still sleeping.

After all of the boys were cleaned up they traipsed downstairs to be greeted by the aroma of Mrs. Weasley's breakfast cooking. Entering the kitchen they were greeted with a spectaclular sight. Tons of people were packed into the kitchen and eating the mounds of Mrs. Weasley's cooking that had been set out. Harry recognized many faces around the room and wondered how many people were already there.

"Harry, Ron, Fred, and George! There you are. I was beginning to think you'd sleep through the wedding." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed upon seeing the four groggy boys enter the kitchen.

"If only we were so fortunate." George muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The other boys laughed and began filling their plates with delicious items on the table. Standing in a corner the boys began to tuck into the meal when Remus Lupin walked up and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder.

"Harry m'boy. So good to see you again, you're looking quite well." Lupin smiled fondly at the boy.

Harry realized for the first time he stood at the same height as his old professor. The realization somehow made Harry feel as if he really was getting older.

"Prof – erm -Remus, good to see you too. How is everything?" Harry queried.

"Oh well, you know. Things have been improving lately." Lupin said his eyes wandering across the room and landing on Tonks.

Harry laughed a bit and returned his eyes to his plate. As he had scanned the room his eyes had landed for the briefest second on Ginny and his stomach twisted painfully. He was doing the right thing wasn't he?

Mrs. Weasley stood up after a few minutes. "Everyone!" She yelled a bit breathlessly. "We have only a few hours to get everything in order. Girls are to work on getting decorations in place while the men get everything set up, then everyone must get ready for the ceremony!"

Chaos broke loose as everyone began going in opposite directions at once. Harry and the other boys headed outside to begin setting up the chairs for the ceremony. He was of the least use as he was still underage and not able to use magic while setting up. The other wizard's managed to get everything set up rather quickly.

After a everything seemed to be in place the men and women of the family headed inside to get cleaned up for the wedding. Other guests stayed downstairs eating a cold cut luncheon and taking refreshments as others began to arrive.

Harry and Hermione were to sit in the front row with Ron's parents as the rest of Ron's siblings were to take part in the wedding (with the exception of Percy who had declined his invitation). Harry found his seat next to Hermione as they awaited Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's arrival. Sitting and making small talk with Hermione Harry looked around the crowd and felt strangely disoriented. How could this be happening? He wondered. All around him people were smiling and laughing. In the midst of the fear, anxiety, and dark times people still found a reason to be happy.

The music began to play and they were soon joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After the parents were seated everyone turned to watch as the bridal part began walking down the aisle. Harry turned and his breath caught in his throat. There stood Ginny wrapped in flowing dress robes of pale gold. Her hair was piled on top of her head and Queen Anne lace graced her red tresses. Harry stood staring at her dumfounded until Hermione jabbed her elbow into his rib.

"What did you do that for?" Harry hissed at Hermione.

"I just thought you might like to keep from drooling on your dress robes." She said smirking at him.

Harry watched as Fred and George who had both escorted Ginny up the aisle, let her arms go so she could go stand on the bride's side. Next up the aisle came Ron and Charlie with little Gabrielle between them. The small blond girl looked beautiful in the golden dress robes as she went to stand next to Ginny. As all five of the Weasley brother's stood staring toward the back of the garden Mrs. Delacour turned and stood up. Everyone got to their feet and a cloud of beautiful, shimmering white smoke erupted. As the cloud gently faded the form of Fleur Delacour could be seen. Her white dress robes shimmered as the sun shone majestically down on the beautiful blonde girl. Making her way slowly down the aisle her father kissed her and gave her hand to Bill. The two said their vows and a magical pact was made to bond them together. Bill smiled as he leaned down to kiss his new bride.

At the end of the ceremony the witches and wizards went about rearranging chairs and bringing out tables to accommodate the guests. Pictures of the families were taken and after Mr. Weasley propsed a toast, a huge feast presented itself to the guests.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and their dates had gotten a table to themselves and were telling stories and laughing as they ate. After the cake had been cut people began milling around talking, and dancing. Pretty soon a slow song came on and everywhere couples flocked to the middle of the dance floor. With out a word Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, and Ron and Hermione slipped off one by one to the dance floor. Harry sat staring hard at his hands, nervously wondering what he should do. Looking up cautiously he saw Ginny's hands twisting in her lap and nervously biting her lip. Slowly Harry reached out for one of her hands and pulled her toward the dance floor. Looking into his eyes Ginny smiled slowly.

Harry and Ginny spent the night in a stolen moment. Laughing, dancing, and holding each other the two knew this could never last. As the evening began to wind down and guests began to leave Harry and Ginny stole quietly over to the edge of the garden to sit on a bench partially hidden by a bush. Sitting together Harry took Ginny's hands in his.

"Ginny, I don't mean to toy with your emotions. I am sorry if this is going to hurt you, but you know I have to stand by my decision. I have seen the damage the Dark Lord can do in a person's life and I have seen how he reviles love. Even in his hate of love he uses it wisely. Lord Voldemort knows that by taking what one loves best he can hurt and destroy a person. Yet he does not understand that losing love is worse than death." Harry stopped a moment his voice shaking and looked into Ginny's blue tear-filled eyes. "I have to protect you. That is why I am doing this. He has taken almost everyone important to me, my parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. I cannot let him take you too."

"But what about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny said in a defensive tone. "You are willing to risk letting him go after them, but not me? What does that say about your friendship?"

"Ginny you have to realize something. I love Ron and Hermione both and it would tear me up if something happened to them because of me. But you…I…I…I love you Ginny, in a very different way than I love them. Also, they are both of age now, I honestly cannot stop them, nor can your parents. They can do whatever they decide to. You still have the hope of Hogwart's and you know your Mum and Dad would never consent."

Ginny turned her head away as a tear trickled slowly down her cheek. Harry knew that this was unfair to her, but he also knew he could not live with himself if something happened to this incredible woman who sat before him. Harry smiled sadly and turned her head to look at him.

"If nothing else hold on to today and remember that I love you. This is the real thing Ginny, and if….if….I survive this fight, the first thing I will do is…" Harry leaned forward and lightly kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny returned the kiss passionately but shyly. Pulling away she smiled at him, "I love you too Harry. Please remember that through all of this."

Harry got up and helped Ginny to her feet. Intertwining their fingers they walked slowly toward the shadowy crooked house in the distance. They walked in a stolen moment of time, a day of the celebration of the most important virtue – love.

Today had been the day Harry needed to remind him of all that was good and worth fighting for in this world. Today had been a celebration in the midst the trials and tribulations that had befallen the world. Harry left Ginny as he climbed up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron. Turning to look back once more he saw her smiling up at him. Harry knew what he was meant to do in this fight not to destroy Voldemort alone, but to destroy hate, and to preserve life and all it's beauty.


End file.
